Thats Life For You
by AngelChildForever
Summary: when things take a turn for the worst all ya gotta do is deal with it and try to manage. . . but when things start to get crazy, you might to.


Chapter 1 Mia's P.O.V

Hey Shawna hey nana ! ( oh I mean . . .) ugh what's up.

The sky, both nana and Shawna spoke up simultaneously. I could help but give them a youcantbeserious look. Nana just stared at me with a huge smile while Shawna stood the in awe looking at something.

" sure? Anyway . . . Something weird happened today. Im just gonna spit it out. . ( oh no ii cant say it. . ) today I found these eggs… it kinda weird I know.

They looked at me confused. I could tell they were trying not to starting laughing. Nana was the first one to speak up with her random comments of hers.

" its Easter already! Were have I bin!" she shouted right in my ear.

" Were chickens near by. . . Maybe it was the Easter bunny"

What is wrong with them. " pssh no.. my neighbors do have chickens but that's a whole different story'

How the freak did they know about the chickens?

" oh" Shawna mumbled out unsure about something. I did ask what.

" I knew it" Nana shouted out of nowhere. that's what really got both Shawan and I too look at her resisting the urge to slap her.

" Anyway. . . These eggs … you could tell they weren't like any othere regular eggs you would see. There were three off them each with a different color and pattern. One was pink another was blue and the last one was orange."

I looked over to them to see they didn't hear a word I said. Nana was singing loud to some song blasting in her large head phones and Shawna . . . Well Shawna was being Shawna.

" hmm did you say something" She smirked at me . " I wasn't listening"

" Oh whatever lets just walk to school" I mumbled feeling stupid. Shawna was always the sarcastic one out of us and to tell you the truth she was good at it too.

The whole way to school I couldn't stop thinking about things. Like for one this these eggs. what kind off person wakes up to find out they lade 3 eggs in there sleep. If you ask me that kind of physically impossible in so many levels and you know what I mean. Another thing I kept thinking about was how in the world I met these two.

I watched as the two were dancing and singing practically the whole way there. I tried my best not to laugh but its not everyday you hear people singing Wannabe by the Spice Girls really loud on the streets while walking to school. To top off there littler show was womanize by Brittany spears. They only sang the last song to get people mad.

~~~!~~~~~~~!~~~~~!~~shugo ~~~shugo~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~

After about a few minutes of walking and extremely annoying singing we finaly made it to the school. But them I remembered something about today. The guardian were having some type of meeting to introduce the new understudies/ accidents of the the guardians. Just the sub king queen ace jack and joker.

" I heard there's an election today" I said in my average plain voice.

Both Shawna and Nana looked at giving me a "really" type of look.

"Yea. . . I mean uhh oh.' she spoke not really understanding her self really.

" sounds cool" Shawna spoke up.

" Student get to vote for somebody to be the understudies of the king queen ace and joker. Pfft not really my thing if ya ask me. ( I wanna be in it! )

Shawna laughs a little to my comment and dislike towards the guardians. "that's weird" she laughs out.

I just shook my head plainly " what about you"

" Hmm I guess it wouldn't hurt to go" she smiled at me.

" why would they even have this, what's the point." I really didn't know the answer to my own question. What was the point and why did I care so much. . .

" Your in to this stuff" I shot an unsure look towards Shawna was she really that type of person. Nahhh this is Shawna.

" Nope but maybe a cute guy is" she winked at me and laughed.

" Whaaattever lets go to the auditorium to see who's gonaa get picked" I started with bot Shawna and Nana following not to far behind.

" I wanna see who the pick this time . . . Hmmm they could be smexy !" Nana blurted out smiling and laughing.

" I know right" Shawna chimed in laughing to.

I shook my head In a stupid way causing them to laugh even more, why I have no idea.

( haha I love these guys ) " You two are weird" I mumbled to them sending them laughing even harder.

" I know" Nana spoke with a huge smile.

"Not me! Im never weird" Shawna spoke out in a fake disappointed voice.

" Shawna don't lie to yourself" Nana shot out laughing. They were just plain weird sometimes.

( what if im partnered with a cutie *-* ) I don't like boys. I whispered out stupidly but loud enough for them to hear me.

" WHAT DO YOU LIKE THEN. . . GIRLS!?" Shawna shouted out with her surprised obnoxious tone.

" whatever were her let just find a seat" they were killing me now.

" Mia!?" Nana and Shawna looked at me unsure. I was really at the point of smacking them.

" I don't like boys or girls" I stated plainly while sitting down on one of the seat of the auditorium. How in the world do they come up with these dumb thing they it all natural or what!?

" You hate us Mimi" Nana companied at me.

I didn't look at her I just plainly ignored her comment and watched as Tadase the so called king of the guardians started to speank.

" Welcome! We will now announce who will be the understudies for the previous guardians." he spoke firmly

Man he really does look like a girl.

" WoooottWoot! Yea buddy!" both Nana and Shawna started cheering loudly. Tadase didn't really think anything of it, he just continued.

" Ok so here we have as the understudy as the king is.. . He paused for a moment. " Dante from fifth grade class A" Tadase spoke a little louder.

I knew him. Even if I did just move here I know who he was he was the first person I ran into. He was always so tough acting and kinda serious. He wasn't rude just . . Well serious I guess.

" Next for are queen we have Nana also from fifth grade class A"

Im not gonna lie but i was surprised, I never would have expected Nana out of all people. Nana herself looked surprised but said nothing of it.

" NANA!" Shawna started cheering and shouting! It was getting annoying now. But Tadase continued.

" for jacks chair we have . . . HAMLET!"

"HAMLET!" This time is was Nana's turn to scream and shout. I never knew what to expect from hamlet, he was a womanizer and nothing more to me.

" Hamlet what the heck" Shawna peeped out.

" For are ace we have SHAWNA! From fifth grade class 2A."

" HAWWWWWW YEAA!" Shawna hollered out. So far all the people they pick have some sort of weird reputation that no one could figure out. a lot of the kids were confused.

" An now for the understudies of the joke we have Rebecca! Oh wait she's not here . . . Well then MIA! Tadase finished with a smile. He knew I was the new kid, they all knew.

" GOOOO MIA"

" YEA BUDDY UNDERSTUDY POWER!" both Nana and Shawna shouted together.

" WAIT! WHAT! ( YAY! )" It was my turn to shout . "I cant believe im in this childish thing" I mumbled to Nana and Shawna. They just both laughed at me.

" Come on Mia it will be fun" Shawna stated.

" Hope so" I whispered not sure of myself.

" Then why not. . . CHARACTER CHANGE!"

" What was that?" I had no idea who said that because Nana and Shawna already made there way on stage waiting for me. I didn't want to go on the stage but something was pushing me too. But what I did next killed me the most I couldn't stop myself.

" THANK YOU GUY SO MUCH FOR PICKING ME! THIS IS SOOO COOL THANKYOU THANKOU! I HOPE I CAN BE A GREAT UNDERSTUDY AND MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY! THANKYOU AND GOODNIGHT" Everyone and everything was silent.

I backed away from the microphone and slowly walked behind the curtain.

" uhhm she's in a good mood" I heard Shawna say while coming back stage.

Nana looked straight at me with a weird smile " Wow Mia you didn't seem like yourself back there what was that"

" OH. MY. GOSH." I half shouted

" she's back" They both mumbled.

Man when I finally thought this day couldn't get worse I was wrong…

Way off ~~~

An: there was the first chapter what do you think? Please review! Lol and if ya really liked it ill have my friends and I post the other chapters!


End file.
